Secrets of a Tainted Past
by Artimis-Night
Summary: KagSesshy are together. What happens when Kagome Gets accepted into Hogwarts? When voldemort shows up what secrets will have to be revealed, and what promises will be broken. Rated M for later events.
1. Letter & Identity Crisis

Summary: Kagome is dating Sesshomaru. Kagome gets accepted to Hogwarts and Sesshomaru comes along….as her pet. When Lord Voldemort shows up, truths have to be revealed and secrets have to be broken.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. However I own my story line, and most of my ideas. Plz. Don't Sue!

Chapter one: Letter and Identity Crisis

"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi (sp?), screamed up the stairs waking the entire house hold.

"Mom, do I have to get up now?" Kagome questioned her mom. She absolutely hated the idea of getting up at 6:00 in the morning.

"Yes, yes you do I let you sleep in, now hurry up" her mother yelled back at her daughter.

Kagome looked at the alarm clock, the numbers flashed a big 8:30 on it. This had her up and out of bed. She started cursing as she ran into the bathroom; she tore her pajamas off of herself and hoped into the shower. While she let the shampoo sit for a while Kagome reached beyond the shower curtains and grabbed her toothbrush, and toothpaste. She started to brush her teeth as she rinsed the left over shampoo from her hair. Turning off the tap she stuck her tooth brush into the sink, wrapped a towel around her self and shuffled off to her room to get dressed.

Downstairs her mother was standing beside the open entranceway holding her daughters lunch. 5 seconds later you could hear a loud "Bymomseeyoulater,thanksforlunch"(By mom see you later, thanks for lunch.) Her mom gave a small giggle and walked back inside of the house.

Kagome was but a mere blur. Suddenly there was a blur beside her. She knew who it was and slowed down until she came to a stop a block away from the school, so that none of the students would see her.

"Hi Sesshomaru-kun", Kagome waved over at the other blur.

Said Sesshomaru stopped, looked over and gave a small smirk. He looked like a regular 13yr old boy. When he reached her, the young Sesshomaru bent over and gave the 12 ½ yr. old Kagome a small peck on the cheek. Kagome blushed, in the two months they had been going out she still hadn't gotten used to his affection. He chuckled at her shy attitude, at school she was a pretty tough acting chick, but he knew her behind the scenes.

"Hello, Kagome-Chan", Sesshomaru returned the greeting.

Kagome was one of the only people that Sesshomaru would talk to, other than the teachers. She grabbed onto his hand remembering that they were going to be late, and pulled him behind her until he regained his footing. They got to their lockers just as the bell rang. After grabbing their required books they headed of to their first class.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After School

Kagome was standing at her locker waiting for Sesshomaru; they always met up after school. She suddenly jumped, someone had poked her on the shoulder, said someone being Sesshomaru. Smiling she looked at Sesshomaru, "you wanna come over for awhile?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, meaning he would. With this she waited for him to grab all of his stuff and then they both headed over to the shrine where she lived.

When they arrived, Mrs. Higirashi was waiting for Kagome in the living room. Mrs. Higirashi got up from the chair she was sitting in, bid Sesshomaru a small welcome and handed Kagome a somewhat tanned-yellowish envelop that read.

_Miss. Kagome Higirashi_

_Sunset Shrine_

_Main house_

_Japan_

_Tokyo _

Kagome looked at her mom who had a slight smile on her face; she then turned to her boyfriend who simply shrugged his shoulders not knowing what the letter would say.

She opened the letter and read aloud.

""_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)""_

"Mom what is this all about?" Kagome asked

"Just keep reading sweetheart I'll tell you when you're finished the letter"

With that Kagome continued on with the letter.

"_Dear Miss. Higirashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later then the 5th of August._

_Yours sincerely, _

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Okay now I'll explain" stated Mrs. Higirashi, "But first you may want to sit down, oh and Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he said

"Anything that you hear from here until the end of the story cannot be repeated"

"Okay" he said

"First off, Kagome do you want to go to this school?"

"I guess, I'm always up for a new learning experience."

"Very well, you my dear daughter are neither witch nor wizard, you Kagome are an Elemental, and you are one of the last of our kind."

"How is that even possible?" Kagome asked, "And how can _you_ tell if I didn't even know?"

"Well I don't know if Sesshomaru noticed but your eye color will change with your emotions," Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, stating that he had noticed, "and then there's one requirement that I have to do before I can tell you what the other sign is." With that Mrs. Higirashi walked into the kitchen, and then walked back out with a slim stick.

"Hey mom what's with the stick?" Kagome asked

"This isn't any old stick Kagome, it's my old wand" with this Mrs. Higirashi walked up to her daughter telling her to stand up, then put the tip of her wand on the top of Kagomes' skull. "_Revelium Identidice"_, she stated running her wand down her daughters back.

Suddenly Kagome was surrounded by pure light. When the light vanished Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face, yet he was amazed, even more so astonished.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that, Sesshomaru-Kun?" Kagome said with her head angled sideways. With the movement of her head the long braid that she had whipped into her hair this morning fell over her shoulder. It caught her eye, instead of being completely raven-black, it had streaks of both silver, and green. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she ran upstairs to look into the mirror, Sesshomaru followed to watch and see what her reaction would be. She screamed. Not only had there been streaks added to her hair, but they changed colors as well. Her braid now reached to her knees and she watched as her eyes changed from their regular grayish blue, to a deeper blue, telling Sesshomaru that she was slightly depressed. She looked down at her hands, she had long pointed, almost clawed fingernails. Smiling at the mirror she saw that she had two pointed teeth on her upper jaw. This was all that she could see, on first glance. Kagome and Sesshomaru went back downstairs.

Mrs. Higirashi looked at her daughter, she smiled, "know we look similar", she said. With that she took her wand and repeated the same spell as she had done on her daughter moments ago. When the light vanished they looked almost similar except for the fact that Mrs. Higirashi had two white wolf ears atop her head and a tail now wagged slightly behind her. Again she smiled.

"No fair", yelled Kagome, "why do you get ears and a tail and I don't?"

Mrs. Higirashi laughed at her daughter, "you do have them I just didn't reveal them, did you want them now?"

"yes," Kagome replied giving a slight whine

Her mother handed her the wand and stated, "Try for yourself."

With that said, Kagome went took the wand and said, "_Revelium Identidice"_ suddenly there was a black light instead of a white one and when she emerged from it she had the same ears and tail as her mother only with a more silver sparkle.

"Congratulations, you are now in one of three of your completed forms," said Mrs. Higirashi.

"One of three forms, what are my other two forms?" Kagome questioned

"You'll find out in due time." Her mother replied

"So you are half-wolf demons or whole wolf demons?" Sesshomaru said, speaking up for the first time since this entire occurrence.

"Whole wolf demons, we simply look like half demons is all," stated Mrs. Higirashi, "What do you know about demons Sesshy-Kun?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "lots, and it's only fair that I show you." With these words he started to change into his regular Sesshy self; pointed ears, big FLUFFY tail. Seeing the "Giant Fluff" Kagomes' mom ran over and started to pet it. Kagome fell anime style as Sesshy gave a small sigh and had a sweat drop.

Mrs. Higirashi straightened up, and cleared her throat "sorry about that, bad habit" they looked at her but let it drop.

"Well now that, that's over with were do we go to get all of my new school supplies?" Kagome asked

"Diagon Ally," her mom said "and Sesshomaru will you be coming with us?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. (this means yes(all the time))

"Then were off!" said her mother.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ja Ne

Arimis-Night


	2. Changing Then Off to Diagon Alley

Hello….I have returned with the second chapter of my story and would like to dedicate it to my three very 1st reviewers!

Inuyashagrl14 (thnx 4 adding me to favs!!!), Megan Consoer, and phoenix no kage: Thank you Very Very much for being my very 1st reviewers EVER!! This Chappie is for you!!!

The next chapter will be dedicated to my next reviewers..even if you just say hi.

p.s. I'm calling Mrs. H, Koru

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha, I do however own this story and plot line

Chapter Two: Changing, then off to Diagon Alley

Last time: Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Then were off," said her mother.

This Time: Koru walked towards the fire place grabbing a small jar from its shelf. Opening it up, she pulled out three of the pouches that she had pored the floo powder into before her daughter arrived. She handed one to each of the children, then, after removing her apron, she tied the small pouch to one of her belt loops.

Looking towards Kagome and Sesshomaru, Koru looked them up and down, "You're not going in your school uniforms are you?"

"No" they said together.

With that Sesshomaru quickly excused himself and ran home, with his demon speed it took him only about two or three minutes before he had reached home. He managed to change in five minutes, and then it took him another three to run back. When he got back to Sunset Shrine, Koru nodded approvingly at his change in clothing. His school top had been replaced with a baggy black hoodie, in green letters the words, "I'm game, are you?" were written. He had his hair tied back in a loose braid, a few strands falling to frame his face. His pants were black in color and had a single chain hanging off of his left hip, they also contained multiple zippers. He wore a set of black Vans to finish the look. Sesshomaru was still in his demon form, but had hidden his tail, as not to attract attention, however his markings were still present on his face and wrists.

During the time it took Sesshomaru to run home and change...Kagome had bounded up to her bedroom, she felt as if she was floating on air. Walking over to her closet she opened it revealing a rather small variety of colors, mostly blacks, deep greens, dark purples, and silvers. She grabbed one of her deep green tube tops, allowing her entire stomach to be shown; a small purple jeweled butterfly was present in the center of the shirt. She then grabbed her favorite black jeans which had small rhinestone butterflies, ascending up her left leg, with another resting on her right hip. Walking over to her burro, (a small kind of table thing with a mirror) she opened up her jewelry box and grabbed one of her chokers, it was a strand of black ribbon with a small purple bell. She then took her hair out and ran a brush through it. She found it relatively easy, although her hair was now knee length. She did it up in a loose braid over her left shoulder, looking into the mirror she noticed that her eyes were now a greenish color, she had two stripes on each cheek in black, as well as the streaks in her hair (the silver streaks are always silver only the other ones change). Smiling she noticed that the two pointed teeth she had, were slightly larger than they had been. Standing up she turned around to try and examine her tail. That was when she caught a glimpse of it, although she had seen but a corner she grabbed a small hand held mirror and turned so her back was to her burro. Using the smaller hand held mirror she made it reflect the image. She gasped at the unusual sight. Across her lower back was what appeared to be a tattoo of some sort? It was that of a butterfly, it shinned metallic silver, each of the wings had two dots, and inside each dot was one element. On either side of the butterfly was a design black in color but outlined in a deep pink. 'What the hell?' Kagome thought. Rethinking her outfit she grabbed a black, long sleeved, jean jacket that only went down a little ways past her top. She then went downstairs, only to be gapped at by her mother.

(A/N:

there are five elements, although most only refer to the basic four. There is wind, earth, fire, water, and metal/steel. If you have a problem with it to bad so sad. On with the story.)

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, only to receive small shakes of their heads telling her no. "Then why are you staring at me like that,"

"I'm just surprised you want to show of so much skin!' her mother stated. Her daughter almost never dressed like this.

Before her daughter could notice, she flicked her wand causing their ears and tail to vanish from human sight.

"Well good first impressions, are everlasting," said Kagome "You've been pounding that into my head since I was little." Her streaks were now a shade of red.

"So you _were_ paying attention to all of those lectures I gave you!" yelled Koru.

"Yes now can we go to wherever were going? Please?" Kagome asked.

"OH! Yes, Yes, Very well, now take some of the powder from the pouches I handed you earlier. Speak clearly and without hesitance, the place we are going is Diagon Alley." With that said Koru walked into the fire place, "DIAGON ALLEY" She yelled, as she threw the powder to the ground, the flames suddenly turned green. And then she vanished in a rush of smoke.

"Sesshomaru, you first." Kagome said "I'll follow right after."

Sesshomaru stepped into the fire, "DIAGON ALLEY" ( I would love to see this sight), and just as she'd said Kagome followed soon after.

IN DIAGON ALLEY

In the back of the Leaky Cauldron you could hear three thumps, and then a couple of groans. Whispers followed soon after. Three figures stepped away from the fire place; Koru was rubbing her back, while Sesshomaru and Kagome started to dust themselves off. Koru just pulled out her wand waved it and then all the dust and grime that they were covered in disappeared. They quickly walked into the bar area, were Koru was suddenly greeted with shouts of hello and how are you. Kagome grabbed Sesshomarus' hand out of some fright, this surprised him a little, but when he looked down he simply smirked.

As Koru and the children walked past the bartender, Koru shouted at him, "Eh, Tom, you still working here after all of these years??"

"Well if it isn't little Koru all grown up," he said as he gave her a small smile, "and who be these little tikes behind you."

"This one here is my daughter Kagome, and the other one is Sesshomaru, her boyfriend." Koru stated. "Kagome is going to be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Well congratulations there Kagome, I went to Hogwarts myself you know, it was lots of fun!" with that Tom bid them ado and they were soon on their way.

Walking to the back of the Leaky Caldron they came to a brick wall. Koru pulled out her wand and tapped a small pattern onto the brick wall. Suddenly the bricks started to fold in on themselves until there was a clear walk way. On the other side of the brick wall was a large crowd of people, Kagome assumed that they were witches and wizards, or parents of said witches and wizards? After they walked through the entrance it closed behind them.

"So, where to now?" asked Kagome and Sesshomaru at the same time. They laughed.

"We are going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank," Koru stated "we need to get the right sort of money"

"'Kay." said Kagome

They started to walk towards a rather large building with extravagant (big word!!!) white doors. Two small goblins bid them welcome and opened the doors for them. Koru walked ahead of the children leading them to the front end desk in which a single Goblin sat working on paper work.

Koru cleared her throat, and spoke to the working goblin, "I'd like to make a withdrawal from the Higurashi Vault"

"Very well" replied the Goblin in a rather frightened tone, "Do you have the key"

"Yes" she replied

"Very well" said the goblin, Marylou will take you to the vault, "MARYLOU!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get no goddamn respect around here." She said, "Follow me."

Doing as they had been instructed the small group followed Marylou until they arrived at a trolley. She told them to get in and then asked for the vault number.

"The vault number is 837," answered Koru. The goblin thanked them.

Twenty minutes later, give or take, they arrived at vault 836.

"That's quite odd" stated Marylou, "There is no such vault as 837, were you joking around with me?"

"We are not, if you watch you will know." stated Koru as she exited from the trolley.

After exiting the trolley Koru beckoned for Kagome to follow. When Kagome had exited the trolley, her mother told her that she was going to show her daughter how to open the vault.

Suddenly Marylou piped up, "That's impossible only Goblins can open the doors and even so there is no vault 837."

Mrs. Higurashi ignored her and continued to show her daughter the movements. When she had finished going over the movements with Kagome, Koru stepped back allowing her daughter the room to execute the moves properly.

Kagome crossed her arms around her waist and place a finger on top of each dot, one by one. As she touched the first dot she said in an angelic yet dark voice, "Chihyou", then the circle turned green, "Oodobi", that circle turned blue, "Hibashira" this was red, "Hyuuhyuu", this one was pure white in color, "Kinzokuhen" and the entire butterfly lit up in a bright silver. As Kagome pulled her fingers away she uttered three last words, so quiet they were only audible to the demons, "Ookami, Miko, Gogyou". Bringing her hands in front of her she bowed to the invisible door, and walked through the wall.

(A/N

Chihyou- Surface of the earth

Oodobi- water of life

Hibashira- Pillar of Fire

Hyuuhyuu- Sound of the wind

Kinzokuhen- Piece of metal

Ookami- Wolf

Miko- Priestess

Gogyou- The five Elements)

Soon after her mother followed her through the wall, all while holding onto Sesshomaru and Marylou, to allow them inside the vault.

"She shouldn't be able to do that, no other wizard or witch can, why can she?" Marylou protested. (note that everything Kagome said was in Japanese during the spell so Marylou is like clueless)

"That is none of your concern" stated Koru in a harsh tone

After Kagome had collected at least twenty of each coin she walk towards her mother, poked her, then grabbed Sesshomaru and walked out through the wall. After her mother had exited the room, Kagome snapped her fingers. Marylou managed to escape from Mrs. Higurashi' and ran towards the door. She felt it only to find that it was once again a solid wall.

"Very well done Kagome, it took me three tries to get that when I was your age." Her mother said , "Accidentaly locked the goblin inside too... a large smile plastered on her face.

After another twenty minute trolley ride back to the Gringotts entrance they went out and began to collect her school supplies. Their 1st stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Okay, so Kagome what do we need clothing wise." Asked her mother

"Three sets of plain black work robes, one plain pointed hat, also black, for day wear. I'll also need one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar, and a black winter coat with silver fastenings." Kagome recited from the piece of parchment she was carrying around.

With that said they walked into the robe shop, and were greeted by Madam Malkins' her self.

"Hogwarts, would that be why you're……My god, is that you Koru, darling it's been ages, how have you been? Are these your little ones?" Madam Malkins stopped to take a breath.

"Were fine, and yes were here to get Kagome fitted for Hogwarts robes. The boy is not my son he is my daughters' boyfriend, and his name is Sesshomaru." Koru had to stop and take a breath as well.

Suddenly the two women started to laugh; Madam Malkin led Kagome over to one of two stools. On the other stool was a rather pudgy boy holding a remembrall. His hair was the color of chocolate.

"Konichiwa, I'm Kagome."

The boy just sort of looked at her funny. Kagome's mom slapped her head, 'how could I be so stupid'. With that she took her wand waved it and said _"Eigo"_ (English), she did the same thing to Sesshomaru. "Try again Kagome"

"Hello, I'm Kagome" she repeated to the boy, only now he understood her.

"My name's Neville. Pleasure to meet you. What language were you speaking before?" He greeted her, then posed a question of his own.

"Japanese, I'm from Japan. This is my first year here how about you?" she asked

"This is my first year as well. Who is that kid, and why is he growling at me?" Neville asked as he hoped of the stool, his robes completed.

"SESSHOMARU" she growled at him, he barked back. She winced. Somehow in that one bark Sesshomaru had managed to tell her to shut up.

"Mom, why can I understand Sesshomaru when he barks at me?" Kagome questioned in a whisper.

"Because you are a wolf demon, and that's one of your many ways of communication." Koru answered equally as quiet so that no human could catch word of their conversation.

"All finished" stated Madam Malkins. She helped Kagome off her stool.

"OH! Sorry Neville, this is Sesshomaru, he's my boyfriend." stated Kagome. She wrapped her arms around his neck, dangling behind him because of the slight height difference.

Kagome was handed her robes, she paid at the counter, and by six o'clock they had gathered every thing but her wand and her pets. According to the parchment she could bring two or three animals. Kagome decided to bring two, an owl which she later named Lucifer because it was completely black with one red and one silver eye, and another animal she simply hadn't decided what it would be. After she had purchased Lucifer, Sesshomaru, Koru and herself all walked to Olivanders.

"Hello, anyone here?" Kagome asked, someone opened the door behind them and in walked a rather pale kid with greasy, slicked back blond hair.

"Hello," said an aging man who was standing behind the counter, "how can I help you"

Before Kagome had a chance to answer, the little grease ball walked in front of her and stated he needed a wand. The man behind the counter looked at the boy.

"You must be the Malfoys son, Draco I believe, Correct?" said the counterman

"Yes that's correct now please fetch me a wand." He said.

Having memorized what wands he had given Malfoys' parents, which had actually been the same wand; he came back with another replica of it. The entire time that this was taking place Kagome was growling louder and louder. She hated being interrupted, by people who had gotten there after her. As the growling grew Draco eventually turned around, telling her to shut up. This threw her over the top and she leapt at him. She held her clawed nails to his throat, and he started to scream. After Koru had pulled Kagome off of the screaming boy, he got up, and tried to smack her. Before he could make contact however, Sesshomaru had stepped in, grabbed the boys wrist, and broke it, all while whispering in his ear that if he ever dared to try and hurt his girlfriend again he promised a painful experience. The boy gulped, grabbed the wand he had just purchased and ran out of the store holding his wrist.

Kagome had calmed down by now and was trying out her first wand 16"oak wood, phoenix feather, and unicorn hair. She waved her wrist and blew up half the store. Ollivander took the wand and brought her back another one. This one was an 18" Cherry blossom, tinged pink in color, it contained, poison ivy, a phoenix feather, three strands unicorn hair, and a single dragon scale. He had only ever sold one of these wands. Kagome waved her wrist and the entire store returned to its original state. He gasped, and then looked at her mother.

"You would not perhaps be, Koru Higurashi would you?" He asked, she simply smiled at him before leaving the store. Kagome paid for her wand and bounded out after her mother.

It then hit Sesshomaru. Both an idea and a rock. He simply stood there ignoring the rock though.

"Kagome-Chan?" he asked. Startling Kagome

"Yes, Sesshy-Kun" she replied.

"Your list says you can bring dogs to school right?"

Kagome was again slightly startled, so she simply nodded her head. Then and there Kagome watched as Sesshomaru changed into a small puppy-like form (his demon form but you know smaller). Her mother having seen this squealed and ran to pick him up almost killing him with one of her death grip hugs.

"Mom! You're killing my boyfriend!" yelled Kagome. Sesshomaru just sort of sat there, trying to breath.

"Sorry Sesshomaru" said Mrs. Higurashi before she set him down.

"So, can I bring him with me as my pet." asked Kagome, Sesshomaru winced, then started to pant from having Kagome rub his ears.

"If it's okay with his family." said Koru. At that Sesshomaru looked at Kagomes' mom and let out a series of barks.

He told her that both of his parents had died and that his brother was living with a foster family. He lived by himself. So Koru allowed him to go with Kagome.

When they arrived home Koru made the comment "aren't we lucky that Sota is at a sleepover?", Kagome laughed, then ran upstairs and sent an owl to Professor McGonagall.

Okay and that is all of chapter 2, I typed over 3,000 words for this chapter, and it's 9 computer pages long. But it was fun. Again I'd like to thank my 1st 3 reviewers and I would like to thank, Lindsay-chan, MercilessAngel, SessGome, anime-lover-forever2007, kzb637, Wonderinspirit, Sugar-Kaname, phoenix no kage, and shinigami66. For putting me on alert. Thank- You 23kags23, inuyashagrl14, phoenix no kage, and shinigami 66 for putting me in favs...you make me all so happy. More chapters i shall write 4 you!!!!!

I want at least 4-5 reviews before I start to write again

Arigato

Ja Ne

Artimis-Night


	3. One Hell of a Train Ride

Art: I've returned and am here to present you with the third chapter….sniffles I didn't think I was going to make it this far. But I did and we are all happy. Changes were made to chappie two, because I accidentally loaded the older file. I'm really sry!!

I would like to thank Shinigami66, and Sugar-Kaname for reviewing, this chappie is for you.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Harry Potter or Inuyasha. However material of the sort was used for research for the purpose of this story. I own the storyline.

'Thought' _dog speech_ "human speech"

Chapter 3: One Hell of a Train Ride Part 1

Last Time: When they arrived home Koru made the comment "aren't we lucky that Sota was at a sleepover?" Kagome laughed, and then ran upstairs sending Lucifer to Professor McGonagall with a reply letter.

This time: Two weeks after she had sent Lucifer to Professor McGonagall, Kagome was dropped off at Kings Cross Station. Her mother handed her the ticket, which told her to go to Platform 9 ¾. The only problem was that the platform was yet again invisible, almost non-existent. The ticket hadn't been the only thing that her mother had handed her. Koru had also handed Kagome a small necklace she always wore. It was a plain silver chain which had a small pink circular orb on it. Her mother had called it the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. When Kagome was younger her mother had taught her about it.

Kagome was now walking around the station looking for the correct platform. Koru had also told her daughter that she needed to find the train before eleven otherwise the portal would close.

Sesshomaru was following close behind Kagome while in his full demon form. Suddenly he barked at her '_over there, look at those insane redheaded people run at the…" _Sesshomaru was cut short by the fact that the "crazy redheaded people" had vanished through the wall they were running at.

Kagome barked back at him._ "Guess we found the portal then huh?"_

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. Even when he as in his demonic form he rarely talked to her. With the end of their tiny discussion both Sesshomaru and Kagome started to walk towards the wall between platform 9 ¾. Looking around they made sure nobody was watching before they took a run at the wall. As soon as they reached it they went right through. Beyond the wall resided an even busier station then where they had just come from.

Looking down at Sesshomaru she growled in a soft tone, "_Well that was simple enough."_ Again Sesshomaru nodded his head and began to follow Kagome in search of an empty cart.

After they found one Kagome did just a_ little_ redecorating. Simply by pulling out her wand and tapping the door she exchanged the dull and rather, bright interior for a deeper and depressive one. Kagome sat down with Sesshomaru on her lap. The red seats that had originally been in the cart were now a bright green while the walls, door, and roof were black. Kagome pulled a large fluffy pillow from the big black backpack she carried around (it is no longer that hideous yellow color yay) Kagome then threw her pillow onto the opposite side and laid down holding Sesshomaru to her stomach.

The trains whistle blew and soon the train started to move forward.

There was a spontaneous knock on the door. Kagome reverted back to her original sitting position, "Who is it?" she said to the door. Instead of a reply the person who knocked simply walked in. The person now standing in front of her was not the first person on her 'to see' list. It seemed as if though his hair was slicked back with more grease than usual.

"Draco Malfoy I presume?" she said in a rather mock tone

"Hm… that's correct girlie, but I don't seem to be able to recall your name?"

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi and we met in Olivanders remember, my boyfriend let you live."

"Ah yes, and now it seems your boyfriend is nowhere to be found" Draco mocked.

"Oh, he's here, he is even in this very compartment. As a matter of fact he's standing right in font of you." Kagome snickered guessing at what his reaction would be.

Draco looked around the compartment then down at the ground only to make eye contact with a somewhat large, silver dog, a crescent moon marked in maroon upon its forehead and glittering golden eyes. Draco looked at it then burst out laughing hysterically.

"So you are trying to tell me that this DOG is your boyfriend?" Draco snickered. This was the funniest most stupid thing he'd heard in his entire life.

Kagome snickered at the expression on Sesshomarus muzzle. It was one of both displeasure, for being called a dog (even though he was), and relief at not being referred to as a pet.

Draco looked down at Sesshomaru, kicked him in the face, and laughed even harder. He was enjoying himself greatly. 'This is funnier than fooling around with Potter, and his friends.' He thought.

Kagomes POV

I watched as the slicked back little creep kicked my boyfriend. That threw me over the top and I couldn't take it anymore. I hated people like him, thought he was the king of the world, ruled over anything and everything. But he wasn't he was just some snot-nosed, spoiled rotten brat. I stood up from off of my chair….

Third Person

Kagome stood up from her chair. Draco never noticed the change of green streaks and silver eyes turn to an intense blood red. She glared at him. Knowing he was in trouble he slowly started to walk towards the door until his back was against it.

Kagome had closed it; she blinked, turned to Sesshomaru and gave a slow soft growl, are you okay?

Sesshomaru replied with a loud bark, BEHIND YOU!!

Quickly Kagome turned just in time to see Draco cast a spell his father had taught him before school started. She pulled out her own wand.

"Expelliamus!" shouted Draco as he swung his wand causing Kagomes to fly from her hand.

Kagome looked upon her now empty hand and simply shrugged. This was not a problem for her. At school she had been caught in this situation more than once. She had almost always been fighting. She stood, grabbing Draco by his collar she slammed him against one of the two walls of the compartment that wouldn't shatter (because one has a window the other has a door). His feet dangled ever so slightly above the ground. She glared at him.

"Apologize to Sesshomaru now" she yelled at him

He gulped not wanting to piss this girl off further. "s…so….sorry…S…e….Sesshomaru," Draco stuttered.

Kagome put him down and he scurried out of her compartment. Kagome sat back down and Sesshomaru jumped up beside her laying his head on her lap. She subconsciously started to rub behind his ear. When Sesshomaru started to give a low sort of doggish- purr she stared at him and gave a slight giggle.

"SNACK TROLLEY, do you want anything from the snack trolley dearies?" a short stout lady asked as she pushed the snack trolley through the walkway.

Kagome looked up at her. "I'll take the entire trolley" Kagome stated as she rummaged through her jackets leather pockets. Pulling out her coin bag she paid the trolley lady what she owed. She walked away muttering something about being the second one to make her fill up her trolley. Kagome ignored it and simply sat back down. Kagome took of the jacket she was wearing. When she had gotten on the train it had still been rather cold so she'd left it on. When she went to put it away Sesshomaru noticed she was wearing a black knee length skirt, her top was a long sleeved one and covered her entire midriff, hugging all the right places, it was silver in color. It had a picture of two puppies on it. One was pulling on the others ear with its teeth. The shirt read, "We're only playing. Honest!" She also had on a pair of knee high boots with silver laces. Her jewelry consisted of another lace chocker but instead of a bell it had a small silver chain that had a heart on the end of it. She also wore the Shikon No Tama. Two slim black bracelets adorned her left wrist; her hair had been left down, but was flung over her shoulder to prevent herself from sitting on it. When Kagome had turned around she noticed that Sesshomaru had reverted back into his human self, no signs of his demon heritage showed other than his bewildering and unusual golden eyes. None of Kagomes demonic features were present either, only her elemental ones. (Small pointed eyeteeth, streaks, silver eyes, small clawed fingernails, and her tattoo (can't see it, it's under her shirt.)) She took in Sesshomarus outfit. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a white t-shirt that read, "I liked your approach, Lets see your departure." His hair was in a low ponytail.

"Can I have some?" He asked cocking his head side ways hoping she'd say yes.

Kagome nodded her head replying with, "Well I'm not going to starve you!!" and then burst into a short fit of the giggles.

Moving the candies that she had jut purchased aside she beckoned Sesshomaru to come sit beside her with a simple pat of her hand. He knew what she meant and went to sit beside her. The young couple now sat beside one another candies of every sort on either side of them. Kagome grabbed a box that read "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans" she opened it and grabbed a brown one. Thinking it was chocolate she gladly threw it in her mouth but when she bit into it she discovered to her distaste that it was in fact Vomit flavored. Setting it aside she watched as Sesshomaru opened up a Chocolate Frog. Sesshomaru and Kagomes' eyes widened in utter surprise. The Chocolate Frog had jumped out of the package and was now hopping around their compartment. Kagome, disliking any form of frog, let out a horrified scream.

"Is everything all right in there?" called a voice from behind the compartment door.

Sesshomaru reverted back into his inu (dog) form as Kagome let out a scream.

She started to continuously scream aloud the mantra, "ITS ALIVE! THE FROG IS ALIVE!" over and over.

Their compartment door was opened by a boy the same age as Kagome. He had bright rusty-red hair. He was obviously one of the "Insane redheaded people" that Sesshomaru had seen running through the wall earlier. Kagome screamed a third time, still yelling her mantra at the top of her lungs.

"BLOODY 'ELL" screamed the redhead, "what are you yelling about?"

Suddenly seeing the boy there Kagome pointed towards the chocolate frog that was sitting on the cushions opposite of her. The redhead looked at her hysterically, grabbed the frog, and broke it in half. With the frog dead Kagome stopped screaming and started to pant heavily.

"Thank you", Kagome panted as she slowly released Sesshomaru from the death grip she had on his fur. "I'm Kagome and you are?"

"Ronald Weasly" he said while chewing on half of the chocolate frog.

Kagome extended her hand. Wiping his hand on his robes he shook hers.

"Nice dog you got there, but what's wrong with his muzzle. It looks like he's bleeding!"

Kagomes eyes widened. Even though she hadn't looked at him directly she still should have noticed he was injured. She was displeased with herself for letting him get hurt, 'It's entirely my fault' she thought slowly bowing her head, 'if I hadn't provoked that grease ball none of this would have happened" the second part of her thoughts she had subconsciously said aloud. Sesshomaru looked up at her and licked her cheek.

Ron stood there for a moment before he sat down on the opposite seat. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Draco would you?" he asked her

She looked up and nodded. A truly complex look was placed upon her facial features.

"What'd he do to you?"

"Butted in front of me in Olivanders then told me to shut up," she replied to him, "why"?

Ronald Shrugged "What'd you do to him?" Ron asked

"I leapt on him and if Sesshomaru and my mom hadn't stopped me I probably would have caused him some critical damage. The he tried to slap me and Sesshomaru, my boyfriend, broke Draco's wrist" she answered in a rather monotone tone, looking down at Sesshomaru to make sure she had the story straight. He gave a slight nod in acknowledgment. Kagome grinned at him.

"Do you mind if I hold him?" Ron questioned Kagome as he leaned forward to grab Sesshomaru.

Kagome tried to warn him but it was too late.

I'm gonna take awhile to write the fourth chappie. I'm running low on ideas...if you have one send it to me, i may or may not use it...


	4. The Hellish train ride cont Arrival

Hello one and all, so sorry for the delay on this next chapter but well I had to think long and hard about it but here you are and I'm also going to try to load the fifth chappie today as well, just to apologize.

To whom ever reviewed the last chapter, or added me to one of their lists thank you, and this chappie is dedicated to everyone, lol!!

"Speech" 'Thought' "_Telepathy" Dog speech_

**Chapter Four: The Hellish Train Ride Continues…..And They Arrive!!!**

Last Time: "Do you mind if I hold him?" Ron questioned Kagome as he leaned forward to grab Sesshomaru.

Kagome tried to warn him but it was too late.

This Time: As Sesshomaru was being grabbed by Ron he bit down on his hand and growled in a deep tone, because it was a growl only Kagome could understand him.

_Keep your hands off me; I don't want anyone to touch me unless I permit it_. He Growled.

Throughout that Ronald's' hand became bloodier and bloodier until it ran down his arm, his scream could be heard for miles on end. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru back from Ron, apologizing the entire time. As soon as Sesshomarus fangs had left Ron's' skin he stopped screaming.

"I tried to tell you I really did, Sesshomaru HATES being held by anyone but myself." Kagome stated, "If you like though I can heal that for you" she pointed towards his hand.

"Bloody 'ell is it going to hurt just as bad as it did when that fluff ball bit me!" He yelled at her.

"No, No it's actually quite painless I swear it!" Kagome stated sort of offended.

"Well all right then…. I guess it'll be all right"

Kagome got off from her cushion lifted the seat and then pulled out a small black box covered in complex designs of the moon, the stars, and the planetary signs ranging in a variety of colors. She set it on her lap and opened it; she then pulled out a small pouch, deep purple in color. She grabbed the smallest green crystal from inside, closed the pouch and shoved the box back into storage.

Sesshomaru looked at the crystal, his eyes widened with amazement; the crystal she was holding was a South Asian healing crystal. 'Kagome shouldn't be able to use this if she's a demon' he thought. He looked at her carefully, and then closed his eyes.

"_Kagome…? Kagome can you hear me." _He questioned her through a telepathic connection.

"_Sesshomaru, is that you? Why are you speaking Japanese, I mean your not even growl……holy crap your in my head aren't you, your being all telepathic,_" she asked

"_So you can hear me, listen Kagome the only people that can use tho…"_

"…_se are Priestesses or shamans, or any other kind of human spiritualist. I'm quite aware of that Sesshomaru and I'll explain how I can use it later okay." _She stated after rudely interrupting him. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, then stood back and watched fully aware incase anything happened.

Kagome started to crush the small crystal into dust between her hands. Just as she was about to apply the medication crystal to Ron's' skin the door slammed open with a loud "Ronald!!"

Kagome grabbed his arm, "_Healicus Normatim Reverto_" she chanted a small pink glow was seen and when she removed her hands all the blood and Ronald's' wound were gone. He gapped at her.

"Thanks, I don't know how you did it but thanks." Ron said as he turned his head towards the door, "oi 'ello Harry, Hermione, what's wrong you look worried."

"Ronald were the hell have you been, you said you were going to the washroom and the next thing we know we hear screams then no screams then you scream!!! What in the bloody blazes is going on in here anyways?" Hermione yelled at him

After Kagome had dusted of her hands she rose from her kneeling place in front of Ron and looked towards them, "every things fine but next time you decide to enter my compartment without fair warning or even for that matter a simple knock, being attacked by either me or Sesshomaru will be the least of your worries, consider yourselves lucky this time because it won't be happening again.!!" She stated in a deep rather depressive tone.

"Would it be alright if we sat down?" Harry asked her.

"You mine as well you're already in my compartment so I can't do much about it can I?" kagome said, a smirk played across her lips revealing one of her eye teeth.

Harry and Hermione sat down beside Ron as not to tick of this unknown raven headed….

"I'm Kagome by the way, Kagome Higurashi and you two would be?"

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"And I'm Harry Potter" He stopped for a moment expecting a reaction from her like he'd received from everyone else he'd met so far.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," Kagome said. Sesshomaru nudged her, "Oh, ya, this is Sesshomaru"

"What an interesting dog, I've never seen one quite like him, which breed is he?" Hermione asked being the bookworm that she is.

"I'm not to sure, all I know is that he's a really well behaved dog, sorry" said Kagome, the sorry was more directed to Sesshomaru than anyone else.

"So what were you doing when we walked in anyways?" Harry asked her

"She was healing my arm with some form of powdered crystal!!!" Ron stated in excitement, "look you can't even tell that the damn dog bit me!"

Sesshomaru growled with the statement of 'damn dog', Kagome simply giggled, "take whatever candy you want; by the way which house do you want to be in?"

"I would like to be in Gryffindor" Harry replied while the other two nodded along in agreement. "What about you Kagome? Which house do you want to be in?"

"I'd like to be in the same house my father was in, my mother was in Slytherin, but I want to be in the same house as my father so that I can perhaps learn more about him. He…died when I was young, so I didn't really get to know him."

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Hermione.

"By the looks of things we have about another hour before we get there, and we have to go and prepare. Bye Kagome." Said Harry

"Guess I'll see you guys at the school then, good luck getting into your desired house" Kagome bid them farewell as they left.

She waited for a couple of minutes afterwards to make sure that they weren't coming back, and it was a good thing that she waited to because a good five minutes later Neville knocked on the door. You could hear Kagome sigh a 'Finally someone with manners' before telling them to come in.

"Oh hello Kagome, didn't realize this was your compartment, have you by any chance seen a toad about ye big covered in warts" he asked showing the size with his hands.

Kagome's eyes grew in horror, "Nope no amphibians of any sort in this compartment, I can help you find him really quick though if you like, my mom taught me a small spell for finding things before I left home, I'm not to organized." She stated with a small frightened giggle.

'_I hate amphibians, and the sooner I know it's gone the better.' _wined Kagome telepathically to Sesshomaru, who just chuckled mentally, earning him a small glare from Kagome.

"That would be great Kagome thanks so much, his name's Trevor if it helps any!!" an over excited Neville replied.

"'Kay so _Findorous_ Trevor the toad" Chanted Kagome as she tapped her wand to the left twice then brought it to the right and tapped once. With a poof a large warty toad was hanging from the end of her wand and it let out a large croak.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" Kagome squealed.

Neville lunged forward and grabbed his toad and thanked Kagome before running off. After he left nobody came into her compartment so she looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head telling him that it was okay to revert back into his human form. He sighed then looked intensely at Kagome.

"Explain" he said

Kagome gave him an odd glance and then remembered the thing with the crystal, she nodded her head and then patted the seat beside her, Sesshomaru came and sat down and then turned towards her, she turned towards him and pulled him down to her level, touching her forehead to his, she showed him pieces of her past.

FLASHBACKS

_A young 5yr old Kagome stood in the middle of a large shrine, an older woman was in front of her praying. She stood up finished and walked towards Kagome grabbing her hand and forcing her to kneel at the front of the shrine. Kagome began and as soon as a small mistake was made the women would tap her on the shoulder and show her how to fix it until she got it right. The memory skipped forward a few years and Sesshomaru was now witnessing an 8yr old Kagome clad in a shrine maidens outfit holding a bow and arrow, she was standing in front of a target, the women from earlier, who turned out to be Kagome's mother, was standing behind her fixing every part of her stance before she allowed her to fire the arrow, it was a bulls-eye. The flash back again skipped a few years. Kagome was now 10yrs old and was talking with her mother. "Kagome, I hate to tell you this but while you were practicing the police came by." the 10yr old shook her head, she knew what her mother was about to tell her. "And t…t…th…they f…found your father, he's d…d...dead sweetheart your not going to see your daddy again, s…o...so.…someone…..k...k...ki…killed h...i...him." Koru let out a sob, she was never going to see her husband again. All of a sudden the images that Kagome was showing Sesshomaru started flashing different images into his mind, some were of Kagome shooting arrows outlined in a pink aura, others were her making force fields and balls of pink in her hands which she threw at targets ripping them to shreds._

END FB

Sesshomaru was amazed, and suddenly he had a large weight curled up beside him, sobbing, he could barely make out the words that Kagome was saying "It's all my fault" he didn't bother asking her what was her fault he just sat there and held onto her, patting her back until she stopped crying. When Kagome finished she grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen wrote a small note to her mother asking if being a miko was part of being an elemental, and what house her father had been in. She tied it to Lucifer's' leg opened the window and sent him to her mom. When she got back to the seat she pulled out her uniform, stripped down to her underwear in front of Sesshomaru without even realizing it and got dressed. When she turned around she saw Sesshomaru sitting there eyes wide and mouth agape she laughed.

"What? Your going to have to get used to it you are staying with me in the girls dormitory remember…??" she said. Sesshomaru just looked at her and nodded. A short while afterwards the train stopped. Sesshomaru reverted back into his dog form and followed Kagome out of the train.

It was night. There were millions of stars, and deep clouds. Kagome loved the night, the dark made her calm. She never knew why that was, it was just the way it was.

A large rugged looking fellow raised his hand and yelled out to the crowd, "All first years this way."

Kagome heard a boy shouting in the background "Hey Hagrid"

Kagome turned around only to see Harry running towards the big guy who was apparently, named Hagrid. Eventually the large crowd started to move until they came to a large lake.

"3 ter a boat" said Hagrid.

Kagome looked around for an empty boat but all of them were full and they soon left without her. Looking around there wasn't a boat in sight, so with a deep sigh Kagome took hold of Sesshomaru and jumped more than halfway across the lake, landed on a rock, and jumped again. When she looked behind herself she saw the lanterns attached to the boats slowly grow larger and brighter until they reached the shoreline. Hagrid looked down at her once he was out of his boat.

"How you be getting here so fast?" Hagrid asked her

"I jumped" she said.

"Nonsense"

"Actually I was being serious but, eh" Kagome replied with a shrug of her shoulders before walking over to the rest of the students, following them into the corridor. They were greeted by a rather aged woman, clad in green and black.

'Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, and second in command to Professor Albus Dumbledore. If you follow me we will begin with the opening ceremony, then you'll be sorted into your houses.

Kagome followed the Professor until they came to a large set of doors, as they opened she could hear the sound of laughter and enjoyment and as soon as all of the first years walked in joyous cheers rang throughout the Great Hall. Kagome started to tremble slightly frightened by all the people. She was unused to there being so many gathered in one place at a single time. At the front of the room sat several large chairs, the one in the very centre was the largest, and on it sat an ancient looking man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. He was dressed in a shade of plum purple from head to toe. A joyous Grin was spread across his face.

Suddenly from nowhere' an owl of pure black swooped in through the window. That's when Kagome noticed the ceiling. It had somehow been enchanted to reflect the night sky that was currently outside the castle. The owl that had flown through the window now landed on Kagome's subconsciously outstretched arm and held out its leg to her. Kagome soon became aware of Lucifer and pulled out a treat from her pocket which he munched on while she untied the letter. She opened and telepathically read it to Sesshomaru , who lay on the ground beside her.

" _Dear Kagome,_

_Being a Miko is indeed a part of being an Elemental. By the way to answer the other question your father, he was a Slytherin. I hope you get your desired house, send me a letter in one week. _

_Love your mom,_

_Kuro._

Kagome gave a slight smile and then looked ahead. Professor McGonagall was calling out the names of students who would then sit on a stool in front of the entire Great Hall, with a rugged talking hat placed upon they're head. She randomly picked names from the list.

Potter was in Gryffindor, as was Ronald and Hermione. The sleaze ball was in Slytherin, which Kagome groaned at. Neville was in Slytherin, and as he walked down the steps he turned rather pale and fainted right down the remaining hard stone stairs.

Next called was a girl who, although clad in her uniform, had hair brighter than the sun itself with deep red bangs. Apolla K. Dawn was the name that was read from the list. The hat did the same as it had with Malfoy, before it even touched her head the hat yelled Slytherin, Kagome was surprised she seemed more happy and bubbly than well evil… 'Looks can be deceiving I guess' Next called was a girl who was exactly the opposite of Apolla. She looked at her, pure black hair. She was also placed in Slytherin. All of the other students got their turn, and last was Kagome. She looked up, patted her side telling Sesshomaru to follow. But as soon as she had passed the hat there was no need for her to sit because with a large roar the hat yelled….

Okay pplz this has been chappie four. Hope you liked it. I know it took a really long time but some stuff happened with my laptop so I had to wait till it got fixed then it kept freezing so then I had to transfer files. Anyways you'll have to wait for the fifth chappie I have to go to an Animethon…….where ideas await me hopefully.


	5. The Newest of Beginings

Hey Ladies and Gent's Sry it took me so long, I FINALLY HAVE WORD AGAIN...and a computer...sniffles So i grant to you the fifth chapter i hope to try and get another chapter done as soon as possible...im really busy with work and it's grad year this year... ;p

'thought' "speach" '_dog speech' "Telepathy"_

Last Time: But as soon as she had passed the hat their was no need for her to sit down because with a large roar the hat yelled...

This Time: "WELCOME!"

Kagome was slightly startled, she stumbled backwards down the stairs. When she looked back at the hat it began to recite a poem.

'I welcome here a special guest

One of which is purely blessed,

Her kind has always stood with pride

They walk on fire, coals aflame

and whisper winds, that call our names

They spread the waters of our land,

with barely even slight of hand

And as the earth, stands proud and still

their last of kin knows not at all

the power that flows through her veins

the iron will that metal gains

for elementals are to be

Yet soon enough she will truely see

the life she lives has been a lie.

Though these words are not enough,

another poem in two years time will come.

The sorting hat fell silent along with the rest of the teachers who looked towards Dumbledore who smiled his wise old smile, his eyes sparkled with excietment. Kagome stood there still as a stone.

'They can't find out,' she thought

"Child might I remind you that some of us are hungry?" Questioned McGonogal

Kagome looked over at the proffesor, " the hat was just reciting a poem," she said frightened.

The Head Mistress looked at Kagome like she was insane.

"This hat hasn't sung in Thirty years my child, what are you talking about?"

Looking back towards the hat she glanced over at Dumbledore and gave a weak smile.

_'I'm doing this mentally you know, it's none of their concern who you are or for that matter what you are.'_

_'Who are you?,' she asked, 'Why are you doing this?'_

_'I'm the sorting hat, my name is Svetlen, this is how I decide to sort you. Your special though.' _Svetlen replied.

_'Why am I special, and how do you know so much about me?' _

The entire Great Hall sat there looking at a girl who appeared to be oblivious to their existance.

_'You need not be afraid of me child. You are special because you are of no single house, but all of them. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, you belong to them all._

_'Kay wait, you have to explain this a little better. Your not exactly making a hell of a lot of sense here,' _Kagome stated.

_'Hmph. You are aware your a Full Elemental hmm?' _Asked Svetlen

_'yes'_

_'and you are a Pure White Wolf Demon hmm?'_

_'Yes, but how do you know all of this?'_

_'Child I have been at this school since the last brick was lain in its' place, I have met and memorized every student , teacher and animal in this school. You there, your not actually a dog but a White Dog Demon of the Takahashi Clan hmm?'_

_'That's Correct,' _Answered Sesshomaru rather confused at the knowledge that the hat held within its' fleshless seems.

_'What do you know about your mothers time here at Hogwarts?'_

_'Absolutely nothing,' _Replied Kagome her spirits rising in the hopes of learning something about her mother.

_'Here at Hogwarts your mother, along with the rest of the Kinamiya clan is well known. Your mother was an exceptional student, succeding in every aspect. It's what your mother did that made both herself as well as the Kinamiya name so well known. Your mother uses a fake last name that belongs to neither herself or your father. She did this in order to protect you and your kind from those tha wish to harm you or worse kill you. This is all that I can tell you, the rest you, yourself must figure out in time. I can't tell you much about your father other then that he was the perfect partner for your mother. I truely wish that things had not turned out as they had. Because you are of all houses you may choose the house you want to reside in, however choose wisely. The decisions you make will alter the course of events that are to take place in this school. The next seven years will not be easy, be careful,' _Svetlen completed his answer in the hopes that he'd helped the young Kinamiya.

Kagome didn't need to think long about which house she wanted to be in.

_'Slytherin,'_ she told Svetlen.

Like an echo in a Canyon the sorting hat yelled to the chittering crowd,without even the slightest need to touch Kagomes head, "SLYTHERIN!"

The table to her far left clapped and cheered in applause as Kagome made her way towards it.

That night a feast unlike any Kagome had ever seen was held. Foods of all sorts had appeared out of nowheres, along with dishes, utensils, and napkins. It was all there. Kagome gasped at the sight, looking under the table at Sesshomaru she chuckled at his happy expression. Filling a plate of meat, she placed it under the table for Sesshomaru to eat. He gave her a mental thank you while he ate. Kagome looked around for some form of familiar food. From the corner of her eye she spotted a large pot. Honing her sense of smell she discovered it was Oden, her favorite. Jumping up from her seat she scurried over to the large silver pot. She lifted the large pot with single handed ease and ran carefully back towards her seat.

Draco watched carefully from his seat at the other end of the table glaring contently.

Kagome sat down and placed the pot down in front of herself. Grabbing the chopsticks that had appeared on her plate she served herself enough Oden to serve a small army. She slurped it up as if though it were candy. The entire table stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. Stopping for breath she looked up to find hundreds of eyes staring back at her.

"What?" she mumbled through the noodles.

The girls on either side of her burst out in a fit of giggles.

Turned out that it was the same two girls she'd seen earlier. Now having a closer view of them she noticed that the 'happier' looking of the two had deep tan skin, her hair was a firey red with black streaks, it was around mid-back length, and had a slight wave. Her eyes were a strange shade of yellowish gold, similar to Sesshomaru. She was clad in her school uniform like the rest of the studnets, the only exception is that she didn't wear the tie that went with it. Her uniform consisted of a long black skirt, a white blouse and a sleveless cardigan. Along with it all she wore a black regulation cloak. She had a small gold nasal piercing in her right nasal passage,and three hoop earings in her left ear. The eyeshadow she wore was a burnt orange, the same color her nails had been painted.

Kagome looked over at the girl on her left. She had black hair with green streaks. It had been straightened and flared out a bit in front. It could have easily reached the floor if it weren't for the fact that it had been rolled and pinned with two deep green chopsticks with black kanji. Even then it reached the middle of her back. Her left ear was pierced from top to bottom. Her nails and makeup where purple. The outfit she wore was almost identical to the one that the girl on her right had been wearing with the exception that she wasn't wearing a cardigan and her green and black tie was tied loosely around her neck. Her skin was a pale pasty color that suited her suprisingly well.

The one to her left placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You must really like oden," she stated with an Osaka dialect.

"I love it," replied Kagome, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Do you want to share a three man dorm wth us?" the red head asked.

"and who exactly would US be?" questioned Kagome in Japanese.

"Sorry" replied the red head, "My name is Dawn K. Apolla,"

"and I'm her twin sister Night K. Artimis" They both replied in Japanese.

"Pleasure to meet you," greeted Kagome, "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"We know," they said," and the pleasures all ours."

Kagome looked at them funny, "Have I introduced you to Sesshomaru yet?"

"No, who's Sesshomaru?" asked Apolla

"My dog," she said bluntly while pointing under the table. She knew she'd owe Sesshomaru one for having called him a dog. Even though he was one.

The twins looked under the table to find a white dog with a Maroon Cresent Moon on his head and Maroon stripes on the back of his wrists and ankles. A long fluffy white tail trailed behind him. The girls smiled at him and he smiled back the best he could. Coming back above the table the girls looked at Kagome.

"Super Kawaii!" squealed the twins.

"Well I'm going to go check on some friends, so I'll meet you at the dorms in twenty. Kay?"

"Kay meet you there," Artimis said.

Kagome got up from the table, beckoned Sesshomaru to follow and walked down to the other end of the table. Spotting Neville she stopped and tapped him on the shoulder. Neville gave a shiver, he turned around looking horrified. Noticing that it had been Kagome he lightened up.

"'Ello Kagome, how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, better off then you by the looks of it."

"I wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, _anything_ but _Slytherin_." he seethed.

"Hey I promise it won't be so bad , both of my parents were in Slytherin look how I turned out," Kagome commented,"look if anything happens tell me I'll take care or it."

"Promise?," Neville questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Promise," she repilied smiling happily,"gotta get going though, so I'll see you around alright?"

"Kay, see ya," Neville waved goodbye.

Soon Sesshomaru and Kagome reached the Gryffindor table and found where Harry, Hermoine, and Ronald sat.

"Hi," she said waving," Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor."

They looked up,"Thank-you," said Ron, "sorry to hear you got Slytherin for a house."

Kagome laughed,"I'm overjoyed that I'm in Slytherin," she replied a little confused.

"What!?!?!" all three screeched.

"How could you possibly be happy in such a horrible house?" questioned Hermoine.

"It was the house that both of my parents where in. I don't remember my father much and my mother told me that I had to figure out what her school life was like all by myself," Kagome gave a small smile, "I'm up for the challenge."

"Wow," gasped Harry. He'd never met someone who seemed as seperated from their parents as he, himself was.

"I better get going before the twins come looking for me." Waving good bye she ran towards the doors of the Great Hall and before leaving she looked over at the Headmaster and gave a wink. The doors closed behind her.

Dumbledore noticed the wink she had given him. He smiled and gave a slight chuckle,'This shall be a rather interesting seven years.'

Back with Kagome

Looking around she saw nothing but stairs, portraits, and...Ghosts.

"_Wait, no, not ghosts," _whined Kagome mentally, _"why ghosts?"_

_'Sure looks like a ghost from my point of view,' _Sesshomaru commented,_ 'and I think he's in a...a jesters costume.'_

Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru with a shiver. Of all the things they had at this school one of them had to be ghosts. Being a priestess she could get them to pass on but that only happened when she was brave enough to get close enough to do so.

Looking back towards the place the ghost had been seen earlier, Kagome was not only scared out of her wits, but began to scream her heart out. Kagome was now face to face with a smiling ghost.

"GHOST!" she screeched, causing Sesshomarus' fur to stand on end.

The ghost looked at her and laughed, "Aww, is the tinnie weinnie first year scared of Peeves the ghost? Hahaha your just some stupid little newbie ain't you"

Kagome stopped screaming. Her grey-blue eyes shifted to a bright elegant pink. The green streaks in her hair where a brilliant pink as the silver ones remained silver, as they always did.

"You so did not call me a beginner in the magical and spiritual arts." she said in an angelic voice.

A small glow enveloped her in a simple shade of pink. Her eyes shifted from the gentle pink they had been to a cloudier pink. A summoning circle surrounded them. Sesshomaru stepped outside of the circle to prevent himself from being purified. A pink energy orb formed in Kagomes hand. She brought both hands infront of herself and squished the energy orb between her hands. Reopening her hands a bow and arrow had taken form. Kagome knotched and aimed the arrow at Peeves. It was then that he realized that he'd made his biggest mistake.

"I'm sorry," quivered Peeves," I didn't...I didn't know"

"It's not a mistake I'd want to make twice, I am not a beginner," she spoke, "do you understand?"

Peeves nodded in fear for his 'life' and dissapeared through the nearest wall causing all of the portraits to protest. Kagome calmed down and her eyes returned to their natural grey-blue color and her hair reverted back to the green streaks that always accompanied the silver ones. Having blown her human disguise she pulled out her wand tapped the top of her head and spoke.

"Humainerto," A black light surrounded her tail and ears causing them to dissapear. Her fangs and nails shrunk. Now appearing human, and calmer then she had been Sesshomaru walked up behind her and gave a bark.

"I know, I know, I have to be more careful." she growled back, lets go before I really do worry the twins.

Agreeing they walked towards the nearest set of stairs and began their journey up. After she felt like she'd been walking for an hour or so she stopped. She stood in the middle of the staircase where she noticed she was almost at the third floor corridor. Dumbledore had told the students that this corridor as well as the Forbidden Forest were off limits to all students. Kagome was fine with this, the room seemed to give off a dark aura.

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALL THE WAY UP THERE?" The twins shouted thousands of feet up to Kagome.

Kagome looked down and saw them, "I'm looking for our common room," She yelled back.

"Our common room is in the Dungeon, silly," Artimis yelled back.

Kagome blinked for a minute, she looked back to find no platform at the bottom of her now moving stairs. Unknown to her Dumbledore had added a trick stair a few steps up. She stepped on it and fell right through. Before she'd fallen through the stair completely, she'd managed to turn around and grab Sesshomarus' mane. He yelped in pain and they both fell through the trick step.

Although Kagome appeared to be human she still retained all of her demonic abilities and senses. As she fell head first with Sesshomaru in her arms, she dodged the stairs. It became more complicated when some of the staircases began to move. Before landing she did a complex flip and landed on her feet with ease.

"Damn stairs are evil, fall through the stairs and your as good as dead, and they move, what kind of stairs MOVE!" she screeched.

Kagome looked up at the twins who were giggling.

"What?"

"The stairs are supposed to do that Kagome," Apolla said shaking her head,"their magic."

"How did you live through that anyways?" asked Artimis.

"I don't know, lots of gymnastics and luck?" Kagome lied hoping they'd belive her, "shall we go?"

The girls shrugged it off. They agreed to go and before long they headed on towards the Slytherin Common room. Eventually they reached a large portrait with a young lady sitting in it, her hair was midnight black with silver streaks. Her eyes were a beautiful forest green. Kagome had to do a double take, the picture looked alot like her mother but she knew it wasn't.

"Grandmother Rin!?" screeched a surprised Kagome.

"OH, hello Kagome dear," replied the portrait, "It's been such a long time hasn't it? I see Koru has finally given you the Shikon. You be careful with it now dear it's very important. So do you girls know the password?"

Kagome looked over at the twins and they shrugged their shoulders.

_"Great now we're stuck outside of the dorms because we haven't got the password_," she thought.

_"That's your own fault, you didn't even know where you were going. You should have just waited for someone who knew the password!" _Sesshomaru argued.

Looking down at Sesshomaru, Kagome gave him a glare of pure detest.

_"Shut up"_

Sesshomaru laughed mentally which didn't help his situation much.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Kagome.

"Simple, we wait," said Apolla coldly.

"Kagome dear do you have any questions?" inquired her grandmother.

"Well ya, a couple...who knows the password?"

"The Slytherin headmaster, prefects, and any Slytherin that's not in their first year. You cannot give your password to any other house."

"Okay and why are you in a portrait? How is it i'm able to talk to you, I thought you lived in America?" She kept asking questions one after another.

"I do live in America darling, I'm in a portrait because I had two of them magically painted allowing me to communicate through the one here and know whats being said by listening to the one in my living room. Their called twin portraits." Rin answered dilligently hoping that she'd managed to answer all of the quetions.

"What is a...Twin Portrait?" Artimis asked softly

Rin gave the girl a smile,"it's a portrait that allows me to stay in contact with the school from my home. However while I exist in the potrait I also exist in the real world."

"Were you in Slytherin too?"

"Oh yes dear, everyone from both sides of our family has been in Slytherin, now, looks like we have company, I'll have to answer the rest of your questions later. I'm always here...well almost." She gave a giggle and a smile.

"This way first years, step lively I haven't got all night." yelled a man who spoke in a foreign, almost nasaly voice.

For some reason the voice sounded oddly familiar to Kagome. When the figure came around the corner of the hallway Kagomes eyes widened. She kept silent as to prevent grabbing attention she didn't need.

The man, whos hair was black, slick and sholder length, walked over to the portrait.

"Hello Severus, my dear darling son-in-law ," Rin smiled

"Hello Rin," other than dealing with students the only other downside to work was that the entrance to Slytherin, was his mothers portrait.

"Password please." Rin chirped

"Parsletounge."

Rins portrait swung open revealing a small set of stairs. All of the students began to pile into the common room. The walls were painted black, a silver column stood in each corner with a deep green snake coiled around it. The snakes eyes were a piercing blood red. Kagome studdied the layout of the room, a fire place on the left wall was surrounded by green sofas with black pillows sporting the Slytherin crest. Two tables filled up half of the right side of the room. Ahead of herself Kagome saw two sets of stairs going in opposite directions. Signs hung above the hallways, Ladies to the left and mens to the right.

"Welcome to the Slytherin dormitories," spoke Severus. "Your curfew is 10:00pm weekdays and 11:00 pm on weekends. You must be inside the castle by 9:00pm no matter what day of the week it may be. Are we clear?"

Snape looked around the room to see all of his students nod. He walked over to the portrait, opened it, and walked out. Noticing this, Kagome excused herself from the twins and ran after him. Easily catching up to him she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uncle Severus," she whispered.

This caused Severus to turn around, eyes wide.

"Kagome? What are you doing here ?" he asked

"I'm twelve and a half uncle it's my first year here." she replied in giggles, "when you told me you were a teacher I never expected to find you here!"

He looked at her and gave her one of his, all to rare smiles. He opened his arms wide and gave her a hug.

"So your mother finally gave you the Shikon no Tama, you take good care of that it's very important." he stated

"Why does every one keep sayiing that the Shikon no Tama is 'so important'."

_"Because it is what allows full and half elemental demons to train and obtain all of their different abilities. With you being the last of the 'pure bred' of the Kinamiya clan you are the last to inherit it." _He told her telepathically.

Kagome blinked at him, _"o...kay? Random question uncle. If a whole elemental wolf demon and a whole demon of the Inu variety were to mate, would the offspring also be whole elemental demons or half?"_

_"...Whole, but its rare to find a whole demon of any animal variety. Finding an inu would be rare. why are you asking something like this??"_

_"NO REASON! Just curious...just curious."_

_"Anyways, Kagome theres to much to explain right now. We cannot allow anyone to overhear. In a weeks time, after you've become slightly accustomed to the school and your classes come to my classroom. I'll explain everything then and i'll also introduce you to my daughters._

Kagomes eyes widened, _"you have daughters?!" _

_"Like I said i'll explain everything in a weeks time, so come to my office a half hour before curfew next saturday." _He waved goodbye and walked away.

She walked back to the the common room.

"Parsletounge," she said

Rins portrait swung open, "See you in the morning."

"Night Grandma," replied Kagome

Entering the common room Kagome headed straight for the flight of stairs to the left. It had been a long night and Kagome was getting tired.

When she reached the top of the stairs there was a series of doors. On each door was a series of three or four name plates. Kagome looked around for the door that had her name plate on it. She found it between the twins names. Just like they'd planned at supper.

Opening the door she found a row of black canopy beds with green curtains. At the end of each bed was a trunk. Kagome noticed hers at the end of the bed in the middle. Looking to her left she saw Artimis and Apolla talking to one another.

Apolla was clad in yellowish orange plaid pyjamas. She was also wearing fluffy yellow slippers. All of the make-up and jewelty she'd been wearing earlier had been removed. Artimis was wearing green flanal pyjamas with black kanji all over the place. Her make-up and jewelry had also been removed. Kagome walked over to her own trunk and pulled out a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms along with a slim purple muscle tanktop. Quickly changing she bid the girls good night and pulled back the curtain to her bed. Sleeping in the very middle was Sesshomaru. She gently moved him over and climbed in beside him. Bidding him good night Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Okay and this has been chapter five i hope it's long enough and again i'm SRY!!

I've had major writers block up till now and school is starting soon...blah...but it's my last year so i'll hopefully have a bit of spare time on my hands.

Arigato and Ja Ne

Artimis Night


	6. Learnings of another kind

Hello as an apology i have decided to upload the sixth chapter of the fanfic. my next update will hopefully be around the canadian turkey day or as soon as i have some serious spare time on my hands. Really sorry about that but school and work first. Like i said its grad year! (sry 4 all grammatical errors i have no spell check. I tried to get most of them...i think...lol)

'Thought' "Speach" _'Dog speech' "Telepathy"_

Last time: Bidding him good night Kagome closed her eyes and drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

This time: Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of Sesshomaru snoring. Some time during the night he had changed back into his human form and closed the curtain around them. Rolling over in her sleep she tapped him on his shoulder causing him to flinch. Since it didn't work she bagan to trace the shape of his ear, the human feature was mearly an illusion so she reached to the tip of the point and back down. Sesshomaru awoke rather startled.

Placing her finger agaiinst her lips she made the 'shh' sound. _"Were still in the dormitories, don't say anything."_

He nodded his head in agreement. _"Do I have to change back yet, being stuck as a dog all day isn't exactly fun." _

_"Well i could have left you at home, and no you don't have to change back quite yet. Why did you chance changing back in the middle of the night?"_

_"I had no choice, you almost kicked me of the bed, and if i hadn't changed back I wouldn't have been able to close the curtains."_

_"Whatever. Do you want a shower?" _Kagome asked him

_"If its not to much to ask." _he smirked.

Kagome opened her side of the curtain just slightly in order to peek out. Artimis was still asleep her arms and legs dangling from the bed in every direction. Drool threatened to fall from the side of her mouth.

Closing the left side of the curtain she opened the right a little. Apolla was asleep as well, small snores eminating from her mouth, she was rolled into a tight compact ball beneath the sheets.

Opening the curtain all the way she slowly got up from the bed and tiptoed to the washroom, Seshomaru following just as quitely if not more. As Sesshomaru entered the washroom Kagome stopped and stood guard.

_"Be quick about it the last thing we need is for them to wake up and find out about you."_

Sesshomaru nodded and got into the shower. About ten minutes later he emerged with nothing but a towel around his waist. This caused Kagome to blush madly. He was sexy enough dry and clothed, but wet hair and bare skin looked good on him to. 'I'm twelve i should not be thinking about this.'

_"We may have a situation..." _Spoke Sesshomaru

_"?"_

_"I didn't back any clothes..."_

_"My mom packed some for you...apparently she memorized your...ummmm...sizes and well ... went shopping so..ya_" still blushing insanely

_"Okay so where are they?" _he asked not taking note in the fact the she was redder then an apple.

"_In the trunk at the end of my bed...ummm...I think there...on uhhh...the right side."_

_"Thanks," _he said with a smirk,walking over to the trunk he opened it and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants with silver thread and detail. A series of chains joind his pocket from one to the other. On the end of one chain he placed his wallet, which was inscribed Nightwish. This was one of his favorite bands. He slipped the pants on under the towel having already slipped on the underwear. Pulling off the towel he threw it in the corner of the room closest to the washroom. Suddenly he heard a loud thump coming from the same direction.

Kagome had been staring at him to long and when he removed the towel she'd fainted from excitement. Sesshomaru just looked at her not understanding what had happened, her face was a deep red. Lifting her up he carried her over to her bed and placed her on the sheets. Carefully closing the curtain he went back over and pulled out a deep red shirt that had bold bloody black print reading, 'Evil is the closest thing to godlyness' he stared at it for a moment before pulling it over his head. Reaching into the trunk one last time he pulled out a hair tie and wipped his still damp hair into a high ponytail.

Having finished getting dressed he walked around the bed over to Kagome and gently began to draw circles around her naval with his finger.

_"Wake up Kagome, you have to start getting ready." _he said telepathically.

Kagome started to squirm from the consistant tickling. "Okay, I'm up," she whispered

Sesshomaru nodded and then changed back into his dog form. Looking up at Kagome he jumped onto the bed and settled down for a quick nap. After all it was only 7:00 in the morning. Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to the washroom picking up the towel from the corner of the room as she went. Throwing it in the hamper she walked over to the showering area and grabbed a towel of her own. Kagome stepped into the shower and turned on the water, she was struck with a blast of cold water causing her to bite her tounge instead of screaming. She quickly tranferred the tap over to hot water and let out a warm sigh.

After she was finished showering she walked over to the mirror and rubbed a circle in the mist. She turned around and stared at the steady scars running down her back. Miko training had been a bitch, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like to try and manage her demon and elemental abilities on her own. Giving a sigh she walked out of the washroom over to her bed and pulled the curtain around it so Sesshomaru didn't accidently see her changing.

Going over to her trunk she opened it and pulled out her under garments. After that she put on her school uniform. Her long skirt was first, soon followed by the white blouse. She pulled the cardigan on over her head and undid all of the visible buttons from her blouse. Then she took her neck tie and carefully placed it around her neck in a loose fashion. The black cloak that everyone wore was the last article of clothing she pulled on other than her black nylons. High heels were then placed upon her feet. She let her hair hang in a loose ponytail around her shoulder reaching down to her knees.

Kagome heard a stir from her left, Artimis had awoken and was now stretching. Apolla soon followed from her right.

"Morning sleeping beauties. How was your slumber?" she asked rather bubbly.

"Fine," they answered together,"and your own?" They looked at her like being up and ready this early was a crime.

Getting up from their own beds the girls headed towards the washroom and took their showers. When they came out all of their piercings had been put back in.

Artimis had black nails now instead of purple, Apolla's where red. Their makeup was the same as it had been the day before.

"How did you guys get all of your make-up done so fast?"

"A spell," said Artimis, "it's a pretty handy thing if your in a hurry,"

"Huh, you'll have to show it to me sometime." Kagome stated through a smile.

Artimis grinned back before throwing on her school uniform. Both girls looked almost identical to what they had looked like yesterday. Apolla had on the long black skirt, a white blouse and a sleveless cardigan, along with a black regulation cloak. She refused to wear a neck tie and put on a necklace featuring a sun with the indent of a cresesnt moon in it. Artimis was dressed almost the same with the exception that she wasn't wearing the cardigan, the tie hung loosely around her neck. She was also wearing a cresent moon necklace that looked like it could fit in her sisters if they were to try. Apolla pulled her wavy red hair into a small loose ponytail allowing her bangs to fall around her face. Her black streaks blending into her hair.

Kagome now noticed that Artimis had her hair down. It was down on the floor dragging behind her. It was still underneath all of her clothing. Pulling her wand from her trunk Artimis drew small clockwise circles that slightly increased each time she made a loop. Her hair then began to move out from behind her and do itself up in a half sort of omlet styled bun. Suddenly she stopped and held the wand stil untill her hair finished moving. All that remained was the hair that lay against her back at hip length. Grabbing two chopsticks from her trunk, each with a cresent moon dangling from the top, she placed them into her hair along with a series of bobby pins to hold everything in place. Hair from the side of her head was layered to look about shoulder length, and her short bangs still hang just barely above eye level. All of her green streaks complimented the look quite nicely.

"How can you stand having your hair so long, i mean it would be impossible to brush."

Artimis grinned at her again. "I've never cut it i've only ever layered it. Like i said earlier though, magic is useful, especially when it comes to brushing and styling it."

Kagome nodded. "Ready to go?"

The girls looked at her and grined. Sesshomaru perked up his ears, and then jumped off the bed after them. They all headed down to the great hall together, talking about the weirdest things they could think of and what they thought about the castle. Soon they reached the great hall.

_"Morning Uncle Sevy"_

_"Morning Kagome"_

Kagome headed over to their table and spotted Neville. Artimis and Apolla followed Kagome over to where the rather plump young man sat.

"Mornin' Kagome," he said.

"Good Morning Neville, this is Apolla and Artimis," she spoke while pointing towards the owners of the names.

"Apolla, Artimis, this is Neville. I met him at the robe shop."

"Pleasure," spoke the girls at the same time.

Neville nodded. There then came a load clank from the front of the Great Hall.

"Attention, may i have your attention please. Your class schedules will be handed out in a moment but first i would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffesor Quirell." Dumbledore sat down after he made his announcement and a rather frightened man stood up, gave a slight wave, then returned to sitting again.

After eating breakfast the schedules were haded out. Kagomes' schedule looked some thing like this.

i--i

i 8:00 Potions i

i 9:00 Potions i

i 10:00 DADA i

i 11:00 Divination i

i 11:30 Basic spells 101 i

i 12:00 DADA i

i 1:00 Transfiguration i

i 1:30 Transfiguration i

i--i

The Twins Schedule looked almost idential except their Transfiguration class was their first class and their Potions class was their last class. Kagome attended all of her classes and completed all of her homework for the week with a small amount of help from the twins. The days started out the same as they had on the very first. Kagome still wasn't used to seeing Sesshomaru in a towel.

Soon Saturday had reached her and she had the day almost entirely to herself. Kagome was excited and glad she didn't have to attend any classes. Especially Divination, Proffesor Trewaly was definatly crazy.

Kagome had decided to go outside, she'd slept in until noon and wasn't all that hungry at the moment. She enjoyed the stroll with Sesshomaru at her side. They'd gone over to a small lake and Sesshomaru had hidden behind the rock there so that he could return to his human form temporarily. The conversation they had lasted them hours. Sesshomaru asked what it was like being a student in a magic school. They discussed birthdays as well. Kagomes was almost here, just three more months. Right before Christmas holidays started. Sesshomarus' birthday wasn't for at least another half a year. They talked about other things as well, including their heritage.

Sesshomaru told Kagome about how he was raised by humans and that the day he had discovered his actual heritage they had thrown him out of their home. Somehow he'd managed to stumble upon a way to hide who he was and started living with another family who had a son. Sesshomaru had later learned that the people he was living with were almost just like him. They were half demons from the black inu clan. He'd decided to stay but he made sure it was okay if he could make his own decisions.

Kagome was suprised to hear him talk about his family, or for that matter the fact that he had been speaking for such a long time. She told Sesshomaru about her own family, about how her father had been like a best friend to her. Koru her mom had been training her in the Miko Arts since she had been old enough to walk. Pushing her to her absolute limits if she had to. Kagome told him about how after her father had died she had been temporarily remaried to another man. Sota was their son, Kagome had asked her mother before leaving if Sota had inherited any of the family gifts. Her mother had put a sealing charm on her brother and unless Sota was in absolute need of harnessing his abilities he would never know he even had them.

The hours flew by as the two of them talked about their families and friends. They laughed at old school memories. Kagome looked at the time on her cell and gasped, not only was she out past curfew she was going to be late meeting her uncle sevy. It was already a quarter past ten. The time really had flown by. Sesshomaru returned to his inu form and ran after Kagome as she headed towards the castle. Running through the corridors she made it to the Dungeons where Snapes class room was, and walked through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late!!" she yelled as she entered his classroom.

"Your right on time Kagome, so its not a problem." He stated giving her a smirk,"I see you brought a friend."

Kagome looked behind herself and spoted Sesshomaru, "Its just Sesshomaru Uncle Severus, nothing to worry about."

Snape arched an eyebrow and looked over at her. "You better shut the doors," he said sharply,"i'll cast a secrecy spell in a moment.

Kagome waited patiently until Severus cast the spell.

"Okay so first things first, Who are your daughters and why didn't you ever tell momma that you had any. Jeez!!"

Snape just looked at her, "Your just like your mother, you wanna know everything right when it happens."

Kagome grimaced, she hated being compared to anybody, she liked to be her own unique person.

"Girls, you can come out now, and what have I told you about hiding in my classroom?" he asked snidely.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww, but dad, its so much fun to try and sneak up on you." said a voice from the right corner of the room.

"Ya daddy," giggled another from behind her.

Kagome whirled around to find nothing there. When she looked towards the front again she was utterly surprised. There standing in front of her on either side of her uncle was Artimis, and Apolla. To say that she was amazed was an understatement.

"So...you..two...are..."

"Your cousins?" they said interupting her.

Kagome nodded slowly and the girls nodded back with a quick bob of their heads. The girls smiled at her and then ran over and gave her a hug.

"Cum'on you don't think we'd want to just randomly share a room with some stranger do you??"

Kagome giggled,"i guess not. It's going to be so much easier to keep my secret though, now that i know your family."

"Same here Kagome, Same here." said the girls simultaniously.

"That reminds me," stated Apolla rather coldly,"You can stop insulting us Sesshomaru, we know your not actually a 'dog'."

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome, who simply shrugged at him.

_"I guess they know," _she spoke telekinetically

_"Yes, yes we do," _Artimis said mentally.

Kagome jumped. "Were you just in my head?"

She nodded. "Don't go thinking your the only one with powers around here."

Looking over at Sesshomaru she told him to just give up the facade. The room was suddenly a glow with a pure white light. Standing infront of everyone was Sesshomaru in his full demon form. Pointed ears, and bushy tail now in plain sight. Even the stripes and moon markings on his wrists and forehead, respectfully, were visible. However if someone were to walk into the classroom they would simply see a young teenage man. Although he had all of his demonic features he was still wearing the clothes that he'd put on that morning.

Artimis and Apolla looked at each other and then looked over at Kagome.

"How could you possibly keep such a beautiful man all to yourself?"

Kagome stopped for a moment rather startled. Her reply was simple,"Because he's my man..."

What she had just said caused her to blush furiously. It didn't help much when Sesshomaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can we get down to buisness," remarked Snape,"It's already passed cufew and you should all be sleeping."

The girls silenced themselves and slid into the front row of desks. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat together behind the girls.

"I am going to tell you about Full Elementals, Half Elementals, and Whole Inu Demons." He said in his slightly nasily voice," A Full Elemental Miko is a super natural being that has the ability to contol all five elements, the elements vary from country to country. There are four basic elements that are the same however. Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. Depending on the country your fifth element could be anything from Lightning, to wood, to Metal. In your case it is exactly that. Metals of every kind, be it pure gold, silver, copper or cheap Jewelry that you by in a store, you can manipulate that element. A Full Elemental in not able to use their abilities until they turn thirteen years of age. The only ability that they can use before that is the one that allows them to open the vault. The ONLY way for a Full Elemental to harness their abilities is for them to be granted a wish by the Miko Elemental. I'll explain about more of that in a bit,

Half Elementals can only control two elements at most. In your case Apolla it's Fire and Wind. For you Artimis, you are able to control, Eath, and Water. However in the rare occasion that a set of twin Half Elementals is born they are able to work together to use the Fifth Element, Metal. The only way that they are able to use this specific ability is if they are able to meet three standards. The first is that they must be completely and entirely insync. The second, they must be able to learn in a quick period of time, and the third is that they must be trained by a Full Elemental. A Half Elementel is unable to gain their powers until they have reached the same coming of age as a Full Elemental. Twins, in Half Elementals is rare, only two to three sets have ever existed.

You are able to tell the difference between a Full and a Half elemental by their hair, eyes, forms and tattoos. An Elementals Hair has two different natural streaks. One of the dominant element, this is the one that never changes color, and the other, the one that changes color due to emotion or the element currently in use. Their are some exceptions to hair color though. The dominant color may be their natural hair color. Apolla, this applies to you. Your dominance is Fire. The eyes of a _F_ull _E_lemental will change color depending on their mood, _H_alf _E_lementals usually have gold or silver eyes. Forms is something that I am unable to explain as it must be experianced naturally. However, FEs' have three forms while HEs' have only two.

Now before I can explain tattoos i have to explain about the demon blood, and miko blood. Our family lineage is one of two families that have miko blood in their veins. However the other family died off about half a century ago. As much as i hate to admit it our kind is dying out. In the lineage of an FE only women are able to be Mikos. There is no such thing in our kind as a half Miko, This is an ability that an FE has alone. Demon blood on the other hand is present in every Elemental family lineage. The most popular being that of the Inu demon. There are also, Snake demons, Rabbit Demons, and the occasional Dragon demon. Theres a series of other demons, but the ones previously listed are considered some of the most popular. Now a days full demons are rare to find. Kagome you are the last Pure blooded Full Elemental Demon Miko. There are only seven Elemental children left in the entire world. By the end of your seventh year there will be two graduated Full Elementals, ungraduated there will be two Half Elementals and three Full Elementals enrolled in Hogwarts.

Full Inu demon are considered to be one of the most powerful forms of demon alive. Sesshomaru if you would kindly demonstrate your abilities." Snape stepped to the side of the classroom.

Sesshomaru looked at Severus before letting Kagome off of his lap so that he could get up. Walking to the front of the room he touched his index fingers to the stripes on the opposite wrists. His maroon stripes now glowed an eerie silver green and when he pulled his fingers from his wrists a quick flash of light eminated throughout the room. Sesshomaru was now holding twin blades. Silver in colour. At the top of the left blade hung a wolves tooth and from the other a wolves claw. The binding was the same color as his markings. He held the swords at his side and a black aura surrounded them, sparks began to crackle. Suddenly he made the aura dissapear and flipped the swords through the air at high velocities. Sesshomaru was also able to attach the blades together by the hilt, in order to hold it he had to pop the tooth and claw into the middle of the hilt of the opposite sword. After the sword demonstration he held his arms out and flattened the blades to his arm, they dissapeared in a series of sparks. Once his swords had been put away Sesshomaru reached out with one hand and his nails glowed and eerie green. They spontaneously grew into long whips. When he had finished he sat back down beside Kagome.

"Thank you," Snape said," I appreciate you not breaking anything. Now, every demon with claws is capable of the same attack that Sesshomaru demonstrated. The element that you dominate is the ability that they use through their nails. Sesshomarus, because he's not an elemental, is poison. It will vary from demon to demon. You cannot activate a spicific ability without giving it a name. Sesshomaru may have chosen something simple like...?"

"Poison claw" he said in a cold voice. Snape simply nodded his head.

When a full demon of any kind, be he or she different from the Elementals demon blood, will still give birth to a full elemental demon. The only difference is that they would be half of each kind of demon blood. They are still considered pure bloods. Half bloods can only be born if the mates spouse was a powerful human.

Now that I have explained about demons and such I am able to talk about the difference in tattoos. Kagome can you please come up and show your tattoo to the rest of us. Once you turn of age you will recieve two other tattoos as well."

Kagome walked to the front of the class. Lifting up the back of her shirt she revieled her tattoo to the others.

"The tattoo of a Full Elemental Wolf Miko is both complex and simple." He pointed to the middle of Kagomes tattoo. "The animal or insect in the middle is usually chosen at birth. Inside of the animal or insect in the middle is the four main elements. The animal or insect itself in the case a Full Elemental is Silver, this represents Metal. If they are of miko blood the symbol in the middle is outlined in a light pink. The markings on either side of the symbol represents the male parent. This entire tattoo will change on the eve of their thirteenth birthday. Most of the change must be experienced rather than explained.

Now a Half Elementals tattoo is similar to that of a Full Elementals. Apolla, Artimis please come and show them yours. Kagome you can go and sit down. Thank you." Severus walked over to his desk and sat down. Both of the girls lifted their shirts in the back to reveal tattoos of their own. Instead of a butterfly both girls had a wolf head facing in opposite directions. Both were a whitish silver. Artimis's' tattoo was outlined in a deep forest green. Apollas' was outlined in a deep blood red. In the jaw of the wolves was their secondary element. Water for Artimis, wind for Apolla. On either side of their tattoos where identical markings to Kagomes.

"Do you see the difference?" questioned Snape, as he dimissed the girls.

Everyone nodded.

"One last issue and you may go." Severus stated as he looked at the clock reading half past midnight. "On the night of your thirteenth birthday you will undergo the first of your transformations. Your second transformation will happen on the night where your emotions run high. Kagome your third transformation will happen after great loss. Apolla, Artimis, you have an ability that Kagome doesn't have. You see your mother wasn't human, she was a decendent of a greek god. You are the reincarnations of Apollo and Artemis. On your fifteenth birthday you will undergo your transformation to play those roles. You three must live and you must do so carefully with our species dying out we do not need our young dying. Now, i do believe we have covered everything and if we have not then feel free to ask a question or two when necessary."

Everyone nodded,

"Off to bed now. I'll escort you to the portrait." Snape smirked

Sesshomaru switched back to his inu form to disguise himself as they went to the dorm rooms. He was glad thet he would no longer have to hide in his current form while he was in their bedroom. After a ten minute walk he delivered the girls to their house and went back to his office. The girls uttered the password and went upstairs to bed. With all of the information that they had learnt in that day they now needed time to rethink all of it.

This is the end of chapter six and if it isn't to much trouble please review. The story will be picking up its pace now. I will most likely be jumping from special event to birthdays with perhaps a few fillers in between not to sure. For all of my readers that have stayed with me so far it is so very much appreciated. Because its a good feeling to know that people are actually reading what i write, I'm also on deviant art. Mostly poetry though. Maybe a while untill next chappie.

ArtimisNight.

Thx so Much

Arigato and Ja Ne


	7. Sunday Starters

Hello everyone. Be you new readers to my story or be you old ones I appreciate you and love you all. I would like to greatly thank Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi for the awesome idea that she gave me.

For the ideas this chapter is dedicated to her!!! XD

Plz keep reading.

Last Time: With all of the information that they had learnt in that day they now needed time to rethink all of it.

This Time: That morning almost everyone in the room awoke to the sound of Kagomes alarm clock singing 'Islander' by `Nightwish'.

"Kagome shut it off!" groaned Artimis, who had stayed up most of the night thinking about what their father had told them.

"I second that motion!" replied an equally groggy Apolla.

"I third it." spoke a deeper male voice from the middle of the bedroom. This caught the attention of both girls.

Darting from their beds they ran over and pulled back the curtain. There in a mass of limbs was a human Sesshomaru and a still fully sleeping Kagome. There was a sudden yawn.

"!!!!!!!" Screeched a surprised Kagome, "What are you two doing?!"

They looked over at Sesshomaru and then back over to Kagome. She sighed and untangled herself from Sesshomaru carefully.

"You know Sesshy if someone comes into our bedroom without knocking you're so screwed." Kagome stated looking at him dully.

"Not possible," said Apolla and Artimis at the same time. Kagome was starting to get used to the creepy sort of twin sync thing. "We put a protection spell on the room nobody can get in without knocking, unless it's an absolute emergency."

Blinking she sighed and looked away. "I'll be in the shower. Don't do anything stupid while I'm, gone."

Walking into the washroom she showered. Ten minutes later she walked out in a pair of jeans, she had on a black boat-neck shirt. You could see her bright purple bra straps. She had on a simple butterfly necklace and dangle earrings. Her hair had been left down and it sat at her knees dancing behind her in the slight wind created from her walking so fast. Pulling out a pair of black Mary-Jane flats she strapped them on her feet and then waited for Sesshomaru.

Before Sesshomaru could take a shower however, he was stopped by the twins. "We have a random question, blame it on the lack of sleep," Said the twins, "why is it that you have sleek fur in your inu form but your tail is ALWAYS so BUSHY!"

Sesshomaru stared at the girls for a moment, he wondered if they were serious or not. Their returned glances answered his mental question with ease. Giving off a slight blush he replied carefully. "I haven't brushed it in a while....since my parents died, it's too long to brush all by myself."

The girls looked from one to another and ran into the washroom pulling him along behind them. Sesshomaru looked horrified. They sat him down at the edge of the small tub they had in their washroom and grabbed their tangle free shampoo. Filling the bathtub half way with warm water they soaked his tail down and then began to gently work in the shampoo. A half hour later they emerged from the washroom with Sesshomaru holding on to his still damp tail. Sitting down on the floor between Artimis and Kagomes' beds they placed the towels down on the floor and then placed his tail on top of them. Each grabbing a hairbrush they began to work out all of the knots. Kagome started at the base of his tail, where it was attached and the twins worked closer to the end. It took them a few hours to untangle everything. When they had finally finished his tail was completely dry and still had a great deal of fluff to it. The towels however were not so lucky they had been completely covered in large piles and clumps of white tangled fur. They had no choice but to throw out the towels, not even magic could save them now.

Sesshomaru was now able to have the shower he'd been waiting for and his tail waved behind him as he walked.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom, in a pair of black cargos with red thread highlights. He had on a black shirt that read 'Favors last a life time' in red kanji. The girls stared at him. His silver white hair fluttered behind him and his tail was draped across his shoulder in the usual manner. Instead of visible fluff however, it was a sleek sort of look with the same amount of bushiness. Slipping on a pair of black Luxury Kicks he walked over to the bed and lay down.

The twins ran into the washroom to get ready, they emerged a good hour later.

Apolla was the first to come out. She was wearing a black mini skirt which barely covered her, mesh nylons were worn below that. The top that she was wearing had a mandarin neck and draped down over the front of her figure, it covered the upper area of her back, and the rest was left open. Throwing on a pair of Mary Jane's, she sat on her side of the room and waited for her sister. Apolla had left her hair down, showing that it reached to shoulder length. She looked over at Artimis.

"Should I wear it down & up today?" she asked, and Artimis replied with a nod.

Kagome and Sesshomaru just looked at one another for a moment, confused and then glanced back over at Apolla who had taken out her wand.

Lifting her wand to where her hair ended she made a series of slight movements and spoke the word _revelium_. What looked to be some form of barrier brightened and shattered in front of them. Her once short hair was now as long as her sisters. It flowed down her back and lay in a pool on her bed.

"How on earth"? Kagome looked from one twin to the other twin in utter confusion.

The girls looked at one another giggling. "Believe it or not dad never let us cut our hair as kids, not that it would have mattered anyways." Apolla laughed to herself, "I remember that we tried to cut my hair to shoulder length once, the next morning it was the same length as it had been before we cut it."

"Our hair doesn't grow past as long as it is now, it even naturally layers itself. Don't ask us how though, it just does. After what dad said yesterday we think it might have to with us being reincarnations….not that our reincarnations had long hair." Artimis looked over to her sister.

Apolla looked over at her sister, she then looked at the clock, it shone a bright 9:00am in red numbers, and she sighed "Why did you set your alarm clock for so early on a Sunday morning, have you ever slept in?"

Kagome didn't even have to hesitate, "No, I've never slept in, mom used to wake me up at 5:00 in the morning and make me train until 10:00 at night. I don't think my mom knows what sleeping in means. Can't miss what you never had though. Right? "

The twins stared at her for a moment and then in a simultaneous manner stated in a cold yet humorous tone, "But we have had it…and we DO miss it!" They burst out in laughter.

"So how come you guys didn't put on any makeup today?" Kagome asked

Artimis looked at her, "because you wanted to learn the spell remember?"

"Oh…were doing that today?

They nodded slowly.

"This Sesshomaru is hungry, hurry…" Sesshomaru stated, his stomach agreeing with a large growl.

After they had finished laughing they headed to their washroom leaving Sesshomaru alone for a while.

"Okay so what do you want to start with?" Artimis asked,

"Umm, lets' start with our eyes first, then lips, then nails…and then you can show me how you keep doing your hair since you haven't done your own yet, k"

The twins nodded and showed her all of the things she had to do to complete her makeup and such.

"That's all?" she asked, "I just think of a color or a design and touch my wand where I want it placed?"

Nodding the girls smiled for a minute, "now hair!"

The girls grabbed their wands, "I'll go first" stated Artimis. She made sure that all of her hair was behind her before she began. Tapping the visible green streaks they were magically separated from the remainder of her black hair. As her streaks floated in the air she used her wand again to have each of them braided while her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The black hair although in a high ponytail still reached the floor so she tapped the ends and brought them back up to the top of her hair making it into one giant loop that still reached just past her butt. The now braided green streaks were weaved around the looped black hair keeping it in control. Her bangs and smaller layers of hair remained in front of her ears. Her nails were black with green coming up from each corner and her makeup was the same as it normally was. Purple.

Artimis looked over at Apolla and smiled, she grimaced for a minute before walking up behind her and using her wand to make it into one large messy bun. She then placed two black chopsticks with green kanji into Artimis' hair. Backing up she looks at her sister and gives a smile. Artimis nods at Apolla in agreement, "Much better thanks sis"

"Not a problem!" replied Apolla."

"Me next?" inquired Kagome

"K," they said, "What do you want to do with it?"

"I'll just do little braids where all my streaks are, is that okay?"

"Yep that's probably the easiest one to do of them all" stated Artimis

"Kay so all you do is tap one of each colored streak then, imagine all of them lifting into the air and braiding themselves and vw…."

"Will you hurry up?! This Sesshomaru is hungry and no longer wishes to wait for your entire frivolous chick doing!!!!"

"…ala." Stated Artimis as Kagome opened up her eyes.

"Spiffic," she smiled, "We'll be out in five Sesshomaru."

The girls finished up as Apolla put her hair up like Artimis had the previous day.

The girls walked out of the washroom.

"Food?!" inquired Sesshomaru.

"Yes food for fluffy, happy now?" asked Kagome

Rather than talking he walked up behind her and gave her a small peak on the cheek. This caused her to blush furiously. "Let us go then shall we."

Kagome just nodded her head.

As they exited the door Sesshomaru reverted back to his inu state.

While they walked out of the common room they bid a good morning to their grandmother only to discover her not in her portrait.

They continued on their way up from their common room to the great hall. They walked into the hall and noticed Neville sitting at the table stock white. They walked over and sat beside him.

"Morning Longbottom" said Artimis

Neville jumped two feet off of his seat before he turned around to look at who was talking to him. "Morning" he replied as some color returned to his face."

As the girls took their seats the owls came flying in. Lucifer landed in front of Kagome with his leg outstretched.

Detaching the letter she read it to herself as the girls listened in telepathically.

"_Dear Kagome _

_It is important that you and the girls come to my classroom today after breakfast; I forgot to show you one last thing._

_Severus Snape"_

The girls finished eating and talked to Neville for a bit about being witches and wizards. The twins laughed as he told them about his family believing he was muggle until he fell from a second story window as a baby and landed without a scratch. Kagome had a look of absolute horror on her face. After talking they excused themselves and headed to Severus' classroom. Neville was now alone with his newly claimed remembrall, which was turning a bright shade of red.

With Harry

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table remembering about how he'd found out he was a wizard. Hagrid had come barging through the cottage door. Clumsily apologizing as he threw it back into place before explaining to an awestruck and confused Harry about how his parents were powerful magical beings that had been killed by the evil lord Voldemort.

Snapping back into reality Harry's scar began to sting.

Snape's classroom

The girls burst through Snape's door laughing. They closed it behind themselves as he cast another secrecy spell.

"I have two things to address the first of which is that flying classes will begin tomorrow. They had been postponed due to the events with the sorcerer's stone."

The girls looked at him funny.

"At Gringotts wizarding bank, there was a break in. It was a vault that had been emptied earlier that day by our grounds keeper Hagrid. The only item that was contained in that vault was the Sorcerer's stone. This single red rock can allow you to live forever or change any metal into gold. It has been in the possession of one of our most powerful Elemental Elders Nicholas Flamel. No one knows of his heritage except for those that share it. The teachers have been given the task of protecting this stone. What I want you girls to know is that of this moment you are to protect the stone by allowing nobody to find out about the heritage circumstances surrounding it. I could care less if someone finds and uses the stone but if people were to find out about Elementals to quickly I fear our annihilation."

The girls turned white.

"Kagome the last fact that I forgot to mention to you is that you are the only person left who can bestow the powers to full elementals like me. On your thirteenth birthday I need you to come here so I can show you the proper procedures. The final note is that we forgot to show each other our demonic forms. So the twins will go first, followed by Kagome, and then myself. Sesshomaru you can just sit there and watch."

Turning human he took a seat and watched as the twins stepped forwards. Pulling out their wands they tapped their heads and ran it down their spines. "_Revealium Identidice,"_ they said in union. Artimis was suddenly aglow in black and green light. As the light disappeared she stood there with black ears and a black tail. At the base of her tail there was a green ribbon tied loosely. She had the same basic demonic features as Kagome had had and the top she was wearing revealed her tattoo on her lower back. She turned to her sister Apolla as the bright red light disappeared. She stood there looking similar to her sister but had red fur instead of black. And there was no ribbon tied around her tail.

After putting their protection spell back on they sat down and let Kagome have her turn. She revealed her demonic features and then covered them back up again. (She looks the same with the exception of clothing from the first chapter.)

Now it was Severus's turn. He recited the spell making the movements and then was engulfed in a black light. When the light vanished he stood there and not only has his demonic features appeared but his nose had shrunk and straightened and his hair was tied back to his waist in a loose braid. He still wore his robes and his ears twitched. His fur color was solid black.

Kagome let out a gasp and the twins giggled, "We thought you'd do that"

After he reverted back he let the girls go on their way. For the remainder of the evening they walked around and explored the school.

That evening the girls fell asleep quickly, excited about what tomorrow would bring them.

Okay so I know the chapter is really short but I'm completely out of my slump and hopefully I'll have an easier time finishing up the first year. I already have a whole bunch of ideas but if you want you can send me YOUR IDEAS! And I'll look through them. The next chapter will be a lot more action packed I'm hoping and I'm sorry for the really long wait. Review if you like hope you enjoy.


End file.
